


can't fight this feeling (or, the only thing better than hairspray)

by eldee



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, gleefics2010 Valentine's Day Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Will became a Broadway star and Finn is the maintenance man in the theatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't fight this feeling (or, the only thing better than hairspray)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the gleefics Valentine's Day 2010 Exchange. The summary is the exact prompt I worked from. Thank you to sionnain for being my beta! I hope you like it, HopeNight! Enjoy. :) Lyrics appearing (in story, and as the title) are from Can't Fight This Feeling by Reo Speedwagon, and (It's) Hairspray from the musical Hairspray.

The story of how Will Schuester became a Broadway star isn't the most spectacular of them all. Small town boy, born and raised in Middle America, heading off into the Big Apple to fame and fortune was a destiny that's a dime a dozen nowadays.

The interesting part of Will's life is the story after he made it, when his big shining star began to dull just a little bit. It happens when he met another small town boy from the same small town in Middle America, born and raised a generation later, who also ended up in the Big Apple.

Their reasons for being there were very different, but something that eventually became apparent to them both was that there _was_ a reason why they found each other.

So they could find themselves.

But don't go on thinking this is some lovey dovey happily ever after fairytale.

Small town boys from Middle America aren't _that_ lucky... Or are they?

***

Will Schuester had been a good student, a handsome fellow, an amazing singer and all around great guy. Those kind of people either break through and make it, or get chewed up by the New York scene and spit out into the gutters to become former shells of themselves.

Will wanted the former rather then the latter, of course. And he was going to work hard to get it. His life plan began directly after high school.

He had this plan coming off his school's glee club's national win, and the fact that he had received a recognition award for his solo performance. Will was being recruited by more than one university, with scholarships to join their glee clubs, full of honour and prestige and a free ride, but that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want more school, more choirs -- he wanted to move on, be more independent, and become respected in his own right.

And that was exactly what happened.

Mostly.

Will won his first audition quickly, a supporting role but it was a good start. He carried his way through the late 1990s with the run of Disney musicals, finally working himself up to a lead role in those. It was in the early 2000s that he caught his quick break, picking up Link Larkin in the new musical _Hairspray_ , and establishing himself as a leading musical man. He'd also been a part of a few non-musical Broadway plays, and some off-Broadway too, and he had received critical acclaim for those performances as well. He'd even played small roles, and earning his way up to supporting roles, in the rash of musicals-turned-movies.

(Lead roles in such films were always reserved for high-profile Hollywood actors trying to prove they could sing and act at the same time; Will had never minded because it was still an amazing experience to add to his resume.)

But Will always returned to the musical stage because that was where he was his happiest – in a full theatre, passionately singing his heart out, earning the audience's respect and applause. It was what fueled him as a performer.

All in all, within a decade of graduating, Will Schuester had become a famous, respected Broadway star of New York City.

But, alas, as the biz tends to go, roles were scarcer the last couple years. His agent tried to insist it wasn't because he'd hit thirty, and was now a year or three over that hill, oh no not at _all_. But, much like television shows, even that would be pushing casting a teenaged and/or young adult role. And he wasn't quite the handsome silver-haired fox yet either. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

And it wasn't that Will minded, he just wasn't interested in the roles that were out there right now for a man his age (and he'd been informed by his agent he was too pretty and too spectacular to be singing Mr. Cellophane.) Also, he wasn't that interested in turning to film or television. Broadway was his home, his heart.

This would not deter Will Schuester. He had to continue working, keep himself busy. You see, throwing yourself into your career didn't leave much time for a personal life, and as Will had come to accept, that wasn't something he could deal with the way he wanted. His career was his love and passion and that was fine by him.

Will decided not to take a break from Broadway but to take a different approach to it. He found a new agent, one that was on the same page as he was in terms of where he wanted to go professionally.

Will decided he would take a shot at directing. And working his way up to something more… _creative_.

His new agent, Sue, might be on the same page with him but she wasn't exactly all that thrilled with it. With her razor sharp wit, she cut into his decision and in laymen's terms called him an idiot for doing it. And told him if he didn't win a Tony soon, for _something_ , she'd steal someone elses to stick up his ass.

And he completely and totally believed her.

The thing was, as hard and tough on him that she was, Sue showed him amazing support in finding him the perfect job to jump start this new phase of his career, since they both knew it would take some work. A former cheerleading coach of a national winning squad, she fit in surprising well with the entertainment business, and the politics of it all. She went for it all the way and took home the gold -- and a healthy twelve percent.

Sue found him the perfect job to jump start his directing career - the newest run of _Hairspray_. It was comfortable, and he knew it, and he would be able to work with a younger cast and help them develop their talent on the stage while already being familiar with the characters and music.

Sue wheeled and dealed and would not let him drop the performing part of it. She insisted he needed to stay in the view of people, and not just hide behind the scenes. It was strategy and it was PR. She literally would _not_ take no as an answer from him when she told him he was to play Corny Collins.

It seemed so fitting somehow, a role mirroring his own life -- an established man, heading up a bunch of younger performers, leading them in joyous singing and dancing.

That, he found, was his favourite part. He seemed to have a natural talent for working with other singers. Sure, he was the director, but he wasn't a tyrant and he wasn't hard to work with. He saw himself more coaching them, or mentoring them, and he was thrilled with it.

And so, after auditions were done and the musical was cast, rehearsals began. After the studio time and they'd moved rehearsals into the theatre, things were running relatively smoothly. Will Schuester found himself incredibly content and happy with his life. He thought that it couldn't get any better than this.

He was wrong about that. Only, little did he know, it was going to get worse before it got better.

***

It was later in the evening, well after supper time. The rehearsal had just finished up, and the cast gone home until another grueling session the following day. Will stayed behind, though; making notes, trying to figure out what needed to be improved on, and what downright just needed to be changed.

He was heading out of the auditorium when something caused him to pause. Some _one_ , that was -- and that someone was singing.

_Even as I wander…  
I'm keeping you in sight… _

Will followed the singing, as the lyrics went on, until the sound of it became stronger. He followed it right into a woman's washroom, but he was so intrigue by it he didn't even notice.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore…_

It was pure talent.

Peaking around the partition Will saw someone laying on the floor underneath one of the sinks, a toolbox at his side. He couldn't see the person clearly, but it was just at the right moment (or the entirely wrong one) when, as Will tried to get in a bit closer to hear better but not startle the poor guy, Will's briefcase bumped into the wall with a light thud.

It was still enough to hear as the singing man had just hit a break in verse, and it _did_ , in fact, startle him. He shot up with a grunt, but then banged his head on the pipe under the sink, groaning a low, "Oh, crap," and sinking back to the ground.

Will rushed forward. "Oh my god, are you okay?" he asked frantically, ending up on his knees next to the man.

"Yeah, I think so," was the dazed reply. The man slipped out from under the sink, and sat up, looking at him. "Sorry, Mr. Schuester. I didn't know you were here."

"Sorry? Why are _you_ sorry? I'm the one who scared you." Will recognized the boy – no, young man - not that he'd ever talked to him before but he was seen around the theatre in the evenings, doing maintenance work. "Please, call me Will, uh --"

"I'm Finn."

"Right, of course." Will smiled sheepishly at him. He had known that, he was pretty sure.

"This is kinda of weird place to meet you," Finn said with a half-grin. "My mom will flip."

"Oh, she's a fan?" Will asked as he got to his feet, offering Finn a hand. Finn smiled gratefully and took it, one hand still rubbing at a spot on his forehead. Luckily, it didn't look like the skin had broken, though he might end up with a bump there.

"Sort of? I mean, she knows who you are but she's never seen you perform live." He gave an awkward shrug of one shoulder, clearly feeling a little bit uncomfortable with speaking to a celebrity and as if he shouldn't have mentioned anything. "She doesn't get out of Lima much, but we've heard of you."

"You're from Lima too?" Will asked. One hand came up to his hand, finger tapping on his chin as he thought. His head gave a little shake and he smiled. "Wow, I haven't been there forever. McKinley High?"

"I graduated almost two years ago," Finn said, nodding. "Your picture is up in the trophy case. Famous and all that."

Will shrugged off the famous comment; he was never really good with discussing his fame, being uncharacteristically humble for an entertainer. But, he was interested in Finn, or what Finn had to say, anyway. "You must've been in glee club, then?" It was an obvious observation, in Will's opinion, what with the singing he heard from Finn.

Finn gave a little chuckle. "Singing? Me? No, I just like to when I'm working." Finn shook his head. "I wasn't into glee."

"Really?" Will asked, surprised. "I would've thought--"

"The only cool thing about glee was that you and Ms. Rhodes used to be in it, but it wasn't--" Finn paused, trying to find the right words. " -- Cool. I played football."

"Ah," Will said. He tried not to be disappointed in the news of glee club. He had always loved it, and it was the starting point of his career, after all. However, he wasn't at all surprised to find out this extremely tall and very fit young man had been an athlete. "Do you still play?"

A sad look entered Finn's eyes, which had Will almost feeling guilty even though he had no idea why. But Finn answered bravely, "No. I mean, I was for a while in college but then I injured my knee in practice two months into the year." Finn noticed Will glance down at his knee, and ensured, "I'm fine now, mostly. Just can't play hard core anymore, you know?" He gave a smile. "Couldn't do the twist with Corny Collins' kids either, probably."

Will gave a small chuckle at that, though he added, "Sorry to hear about your knee."

"Oh, well, it's okay. It's not like you did anything," he said, echoing Will. "Lost my scholarship, though, when I couldn't play anymore. That, you know. Sucked."

Will nodded. It did indeed, uh, suck. "So now you work here while you go to school?"

"Oh, I'm not going to school right now. But, yeah, a friend of mine on the team has an uncle who's my boss now, leads maintenance and janitorial for the theatre. He was able to get me a job. So that was cool."

"It was nice of him, yes," Will agreed. "You know a lot about maintenance or is this on the job training?" It was sad to think that someone who could've had such a bright future was now reduced to this – not that there was anything particularly wrong with being a maintenance main, and Will tried not to be a snob about it. But to have ones dreams taken away like that – he couldn't even imagine it, nor would he ever want to. He had no idea where he would've ended up.

"Oh, well, my mom was a single mom so I was the handyman around the house," Finn said. "But I'm learning lots too, so that's good."

Will admired the ease that Finn answered his questions. Being in the entertainment business, he rarely came across that, save for one or two close friends. Everyone was so tight-lipped, or else completely fake with any sincerity they might muster.

But here was this young man, working hard to get by, who must not have had the best upbringing; being the man of the house and relying on nothing but scholarships to get anywhere in the world. He seemed open and earnest and kind, all qualities Will admired but came across so infrequently.

And thinking that made Will shift in his spot uncomfortably, and not want to think about the things he could possibly be thinking about.

"Yes, that's good," he answered vaguely. "I, uh--" He looked around, and gave a small nervous chuckle. "We're in the woman's bathroom."

"Yep, I'd noticed that, remember? Kinda weird."

Will smiled. "Right. But just a little. Well, Finn, it was nice to meet you," he said, sticking out his hand.

Finn's warm hand took his and Finn smiled brightly. "Awesome to, Mr. Schuester--"

"--Will, please. That makes me sound like my father. Or a teacher. Neither of which I am."

"Right." Finn smiled. "I'll be seeing you around, Will."

It was a bit disconcerting about how that wasn't phrased like a question, as if it was fact and Finn knew something that Will didn't.

Still, Will replied, "I hope so."

***

It was a few weeks later that Will finally admitted to himself that he was making excuses to see Finn. He'd have the rehearsal take breaks a few minutes before Finn was scheduled to arrive at work so that they could chat a bit. He'd run rehearsals late so that he was ending his evening just about the time as Finn. It was never very long or super in depth, but it was something. It became an important part of Will's day. Will told himself it was just because it was a piece of home, a touch of nostalgia, and all of that. It wasn't anything else.

It _wasn't_.

And even though it wasn't, Will couldn't force himself to quit wanting to spend time with the younger man. But it was just to hang out. Really.

After about sixth time Will walked up to Finn while Finn was in a daze singing while he worked, Will suggested Finn let him be a vocal coach for him.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Finn said, glancing down at his feet.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Will insisted. "You like singing, I need practice helping people sing, it's a win-win situation!"

Finn shrugged, still not meeting Will's eyes. "Yeah, I know. It's just -- well--"

"What? You can tell me," Will prompted.

"Ican'tpayyou."

"What?"

Finn sighed. "I can't, like, afford it."

Will stared at him, mouth wide open for just a moment, and then he burst into laughter. Finn looked miffed, "Times are hard, man. You don't have to laugh at me for it."

"No, no," Will said, putting up his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean -- Finn, I want to do this. It's okay." Will shrugged. "It's for fun, right? Just two guys hanging out."

"Yeah?" Finn's face brightened. "You wouldn't mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I did."

"Cool." Finn nodded. Then eagerly, he asked, "When?"

Will laughed lightly again, "We'll work out a schedule."

They did just that, and Will enjoyed the time he and Finn spent on practicing music. Will found that he searched through song after song, trying to find just the right one for Finn. And Finn would eagerly join him in the orchestra pit, long after everyone else had left, and they'd sing late into the night.

And they didn't just sing, either. Finn's voice wasn't strong enough to go on too long, so when he needed a break, he and Will would just talk. And not just about music either. Will told different stories about different actors and actresses he knew, and dished out stories about the business, but only after swearing Finn to secrecy. (Will had laughed, thoroughly amused when Finn had stuck out his pinky in complete seriousness as an offer of that oath, and who was Will to distrust that?) It turned out that Will trusted Finn with more of his stories than anyone else.

Will didn't get into much about his personal dating life, but tried to explain to Finn that it just wasn't something he could handle right then. His first serious girlfriend, Terry, back in Lima had tried to entrap him with a fake pregnancy when he decided to leave her to pursue his career. Luckily, he had figured that one out quickly, and probably changed his life because of it. And it turned out that Finn knew Terry – or knew of her, anyway. She was now married to his former football coach, Ken Tanaka, and worked as an assistant manager at _Sheets 'N Things_.

Will had shook his head, "Good thing I got away when I did."

Finn grinned. "No kidding. She seemed kind of, uh--" He trailed off.

"Crazy?" Will supplied.

"Yeah, totally."

Will nodded, agreeing. It was good for him that that had come to an end, and he knew and believed that.

Will talked about his one other relationship, the only one he had with another person in the business – though she was a talk show host, a better liked female version of that Dr. Phil guy, though she had her start with appearing on the other queen of the talk shows, Ellen. Will's and her's relationship was (usually) affectionately called Emmill by the press. But, as cute and sweet as she first appeared to be, she turned out to be neurotic and just a bit too crazy for him. Which was ironic, in a way, since she was the one giving therapy advice when she so clearly needed it herself. It ended badly, but at least they'd been able to downplay it in the media, each keeping some self-respect intact as they moved on from each other.

So now Will didn't date at all, taking a break and trying to find personal happiness without relying on others. "It's going well," Will said. "One night stands every once in a while, nothing _too_ slutty or whatever." He forced a laugh. "I'm an actor, right? It's what we do."

Finn almost looked sad at that, but Will figured it was just pity. Will coughed in embarrassment, and that was the first and only time they talked about that.

Finn, too, had stories of his own. Of how hard it was growing up without a dad but how he tried to make his mother happy. Of how he and his friends had been the jock bullies of the school, and how he so secretly wished he hadn't had to be; how guilty he felt when they terrorized that poor skinny gay kid. Will tried to prompt him on that one, but Finn shook his head. "It wasn't good, and it wasn't fair," was all Finn would say.

Of how, secretly, Finn had always wanted to sing but just couldn't, not while playing football. It was blasphemy! According to McKinley High school anyway; Finn had to throw the slushees, not receive them. And even though Will didn't know what that meant, the look on Finn's face when he said that broke Will's heart.

And Will listened with rapt attention when Finn told him about when Finn came out after he graduated. "I dated girls in school, and I liked them, but they just--" Finn shrugged, and blushed. "Didn't do it for me. It just took me a while and some play time in a pool to figure that one out."

"How'd you come out?"

Finn grinned. "Well, I was in college and experimenting, right? It's what you're supposed to do. And I was caught with a male cheerleader in the locker room one day." But then he couldn't help but frown. "I think that's why they went rough on me in practice. When they found out." He glanced down at his knee and sighed. "After what I did to Kurt, though? I'd say the punishment fit the crime. It's why I can't get mad at not playing football, you know? I deserved that."

"Finn, I'm--" Will raised one hand, as if to place it on Finn's shoulder. But he curled it into a ball and dropped it back down. "I'm so sorry."

Finn shrugged. "Things happen." But he looked at Will and gave him an open, honest smile. "Things happen, and now I'm here, right?"

Will gave a half-grin back. "And now you're here."

In the quiet of the theatre, Will's music sheets and Finn's toolbox all but forgotten, they sat on the piano bench side by side but never actually touching, and whispered their secrets to each other. And it didn't matter how big and open and expansive the auditorium was, or how many hundreds of hundreds of people it could've fit, it was probably some of the most intimate moments Will had ever experienced.

***

Will's plans of having a (just friendly) dinner with Finn were shattered by one Miss April Rhodes. She strode down the aisle to the orchestra pit, sunglasses still on even though she was inside, throwing the end of a boa over her shoulder. It was all very dramatic and totally unnecessary, but it was April.

"Will, daaarling," she cooed out to him.

"Yes, dear?" he called back, grinning at her.

Will had known April in high school, though she was a couple years older than him. She was the reason he joined glee club, she was just that amazing and inspirational. But she dropped out of school and ran off to become a big star. The next time he'd seen her was after he already started performing on Broadway, and she had been an alcoholic, stoned _mess_ of a woman who was practically living in the gutter – with a voice that was still the most unbelievable he'd ever heard.

He stuck by her side, helped her clean up, and got her back on her feet. And, now, she was a huge Broadway star, kicking ass and taking names as the star of _Wicked_. So much so that Hollywood was forgiving her for not being one of their own and gave her the lead role in the movie adaptation anyway.

But she never forgot Will, and what he did for her, and somehow they'd become best friends.

Even though she was a little much to handle sometimes.

"As fun as high school students are at times – and believe me, a cougar my age still knows this," she said as she walked up to the piano, "drop the Corny-" not the best pun ever but she laughed at herself anyway as she continued, "musical thing for one night and come have dinner with me. We have important things to talk about."

He glanced over to stage right, where he expected Finn to appear in just a couple minutes. The last thing he needed – as much as he loved the dear and slightly sex-crazed woman – was for her to try and get her hooks into that one. Not that all the trying in the world would help, but she'd most certainly one hundred percent would go for it. He'd bet his career on it. And that would be just plain awkward for the poor young man; Finn would never know what hit him.

"April, as much as I loved an unannounced visit-"

She put her hand on her hip, "-I called you-"

"- three weeks ago, and I called you back and then you never returned _my_ call. Anyway," he continued, not pausing to let her put in her two cents, "I already have plans."

"You're a boring workaholic, Will, you don't have plans," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "Now, I have this ingenious creative idea, but I need your help and it's about time we partnered up to do some good for the Broadway world."

"April, now isn't a good time-"

But apparently it was just the right time for Finn to walk up and join them.

"Hey, Will, we going? Oh hi," Finn said, finally noticing April. And then he _really_ noticed her. "Wow. You're April Rhodes."

"Yes, Captain Obvious, I am," she said, though her voice was smooth as honey as she pulled her glasses down her noise and leered over the top of them. "And you, Delicious, are…?"

"I'm Finn," he said simply.

"Hell _ooooo_ , Finn," she said, sidling right up to him. She bumped her hip against his… well, it was his thigh because she was a really tiny little woman. Still, she was getting her point across.

And Finn was glancing at Will for some help as he tried to subtly step away from her. "Uh, yes. Hi. I'm from Lima," he offered, trying to get her mind anywhere else.

"Are you now?" she said, putting her hand onto his arm and squeezing. "They make them tall and lumbering in Lima, don't they? You wouldn't think that, but they do."

Will was suddenly glad that Finn had already changed into his street clothes, rather then wearing the dark navy coveralls he usually did for work, because he didn't doubt there would've been an inappropriate comment about a 'man in uniform' right about now.

April smiled contently and continued her story. "I went home to visit my mother last year, and I met up with this hot football player, built like a brick house with the most lovely guns." She squeezed Finn's bicep again. "Had this funny little mohawk, though, it tickled when he went dow--"

"April!" Will scolded, cutting her off. "We don't need to hear about that."

" _Everyone_ needs to hear about that, darling."

Will glanced over at Finn, who was shaking his head to himself, as if trying to get an image out of his head.

"I knew that guy," Finn said, almost sounding disgusted. He looked back at Will, and Will raised his eyebrows questioningly. Finn added with a shrug, "Long story." And Will instinctively knew that he would hear about it the next chance Finn had to tell him.

April was intently watching their every move, but then made one of her own, leaning very close to Finn. Her voice dropped seductively, "Maybe you can tell it to me sometime. Over dinner, perhaps?"

Finn's eyes went wide, and he tried to step away in the least offensive manner he could. He looked wildly at Will who, admittedly, was trying not to burst out laughing at the whole scene in front of him. He knew that April was just up to some game now, not taking her attempt to hit on Finn seriously.

"Um, Will. You know, I think I. Um. Forgot." Finn stumbled over his words, finally giving up and pointing at the exit. "Outside."

Will nodded and grinned. "Give me a minute. I'm just going to say _goodbye_ ," he said pointedly, "to April."

Finn nodded, and made an effort to smile at April. "Uh. Nice? Meeting you." And with that, he was gone in a flash.

"Well, I can see why you've been hiding _that_ one," April said to him. "And why you haven't been returning my calls."

" _You_ didn't return mine," Will reminded her. "And I'm not hiding him at all. He's a friend."

" _Just_ a friend?" she quipped. "That I do not believe."

Will sighed. "Yes, April, just a friend."

She waved her hand absently through the air. "You're not doing that whole closeted thing anymore, are you? Not dating boys?"

"I'm not dating _anyone_ ," Will insisted. "And, besides, girls are more my thing. Like, seventy percent. Seventy-five percent, maybe."

"Such a lie," April said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, you like girls, but if you ask me, you're definitely weighing heavier on the boys side of the Kinsey scale."

"I do not," Will protested mildly.

"You do too! And you have a hunk of six foot six _six_ right in front of you!" she exclaimed. "Just because Crazy One and Crazy Two were a little off their rockers, that shouldn't throw you off relationships entirely!"

Will had heard this speech from April at least three dozen times in the past five years, since his last serious relationship with Emma. He shook his head, and gave his standard reply, "This coming from someone who hits on anyone who moves and has a fling every other day?"

It didn't come out biting and Will knew she wouldn't take it as insulting. She only shook her head. "But that's _me_ , Will. You're Mr. Romantic and Committed guy."

"Obviously, I'm not."

"You're just avoiding it because you're scared!"

"He's barely twenty years old!"

At this, a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame spread across April's face. "Will, darling," she said, her voice predatory and ready for the kill. "I was talking in general."

Will paused. "Oh. Well. Doesn't matter who it is, it's not--" Will started to rub his temple with the tips of his fingers. "I can't do this with him. It isn't right."

"Why?" April asked softly, the bite out of her tone now. She walked up to Will, and cupped his chin in her hand. "You deserve to be happy, Will. Why won't you just let it happen?"

Will sighed. "It just… It can't. Not with him. Not with _anyone_. I can't do that." He wouldn't admit why, he couldn't say it, not out loud.

April's fingers loosened their grip on his chin, and slip up to his cheeks. She molded them so that his mouth puckered like a fish. "That's because," she said in a high-pitched mocking voice as she shook his head side to side, "you're a big pussy!"

Will jerked his head back, scowling at her. "I am not."

And then she said what he wouldn't admit. "You're _scared_ , Will. Scared of something happening, something going wrong." She threw up her hands. "Of being hurt. But look at that guy," she squealed, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. "I've met the kid for thirty seconds and I already know he's the sweetest, nicest guy in the history of ever who is totally into you!"

"You think so?" Will asked, only able to focus on that last bit.

April smiled warmly, genuinely, and that was pretty rare for her. "I know so."

Will grinned. "How'd you get so wise?"

She playfully and ever so lightly nicked him in the chin with her tiny fist. "I learn from the best." She pulled him into a hug. "Now, go get 'im, Tiger! We'll have dinner later this week. I really do have something to talk to you about."

Will smiled. "Deal."

And so April took off in one direction, and Will in the opposite, meeting up with Finn outside the theatre.

Only, he told Finn he had to cancel because April had some important business she needed to discuss with him and it just couldn't wait. Finn looked disappointed, but smiled encouragingly, wishing him luck.

And Will went home, by himself, to get lost in his own thoughts, trying to figure out just what he wanted in his life. And, possibly, who.

***

Will was backstage. Being a director, and a star of the play, he had his own little dressing room with his own star on the door. He was standing in front of the mirror, checking out his costume.

There was a knock at the door, and Finn peaked his head inside. "Hey," he said, coming and closing the door behind him.

Will caught his eye in the mirror, and smiled, "Hey, Finn."

Now, since that day April so rudely showed up and ruined Will's plans to take Finn out to dinner -- well, things had stayed pretty much the same. Will never did take Finn out to dinner, but they continued to talk and they continued to practice music. But things seemed strained; not in a bad way, exactly, but more that they couldn't stay this way any longer. Will felt there was some invisible pressure pushing in on him and Finn that was eventually going to make things change.

Will wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. And he certainly hadn't thought that today would be the day.

Will turned to face Finn, and splayed his hands to the side. "What do you think?" he asked playfully. "Groovy or what?"

Will was dressed to play Corny Collins, as that day was the start of their dress rehearsals, now that the stage direction and music and dancing were smoothed out. From here on out, it was going to be a piece of cake. Or, at least, Will was pretending it was.

Will was wearing a suit, the blazer made from bright and shiny material. His hair was greased down, taming his curls. Will grinned the perfect Corny Collin's grin, cocky and sure as he flashed his pearly white teeth.

"Not bad, not bad," Finn returned. He came up to Will, and playfully pretended to bush dust off his shoulders. "How does that line go? Something about nothing better?"

Will broke into song, crooning out the lyrics perfectly to Corny's song, _(It's) Hairspray_ :

_The only thing better than hairspraaaaaaaaaay… That's me!_

Finn laughed delightedly at the words, but then he paused. Suddenly, his looked turned serious and earnest.

"Totally," he said.

"What?"

"Well, you're pretty much better than everything, including hairspray. Probably especially that, actually."

Will froze, and repeated, "What?" Finn had a tendency to confuse some words with double meaning, or couldn't always explain what he was feeling, and Will usually found that sweet and endearing. But, right now, he was the one who was confused.

Finn didn't explain himself, at least not with words. The next thing Will knew, Finn was leaned down a little and his lips were pressed right up against Will's.

Will let himself give in to it. He knew it would be the only time it happened, and it was what he wanted for weeks, months even. And it was chaste at first, sweet and soft. But when it started to heat up, with tongues getting involved, Will cut it off before it got to far.

"Finn," he said, pulling away. "I –- we --" He was having too much trouble stringing words together.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked. He was right in Will's space, not backing down. "I thought -- don't you want this?"

"Yes… no… I mean, yes… but no."

"It sounds like you don't know what you want. I can give you time," Finn said hopefully. "I figured one of us had to make the move and now we can decide."

Those words struck Will, because that's exactly what he'd been waiting for – the move. But the thing was, Will had already decided, and it was the move that would make it more concrete.

"I can't, Finn. I can't do this."

Finn finally pulled away, frowning with confusion. "But… I thought you were into guys too. Your slutty one-night stands, right?" And it wasn't at all said judgmental or cruel, but with an understanding Will hadn't known Finn had about his personal life. Was he really that transparent?

"No… well, yes, but no."

"And, also, I read about it on JB Israel," Finn admitted sheepishly.

JB Israel ran a blog site, some perverted cross between Perez and Gossip Girl, that was directed towards stage actors in New York, and those of them who moved on to become huge Hollywood celebrities. (Those were the ones who got the brunt of it.) April Rhodes often graced the posts because of her antics, though JB clearly adored her. And, usually the worst that Will ever got, was JB complaining Will was an idiot for trying to tame his curls. In the who's who of Broadway, Will was the too wholesome, too boring one that was often referred to as Schuestpussy.

Finn continued, "I know you like girls but don't you like boys, too?"

"No… well, yes, but no," Will heard himself say that _again_ like it was the only line he could remember.

"Okay," Finn said uncertainly. "You can explain now. You're not really saying anything that's making me understand."

Will sighed, taking a step back, putting some space between him and Finn. "Yes, sometimes I hook up with men. And still with women too. Sometimes. But it's not… it's not serious, Finn. I don't do commitment like that anymore."

"Are you scared? Because I won't push anything, I promise," Finn insisted.

Will shook his head. "It's not that. It's --- I worked hard for this career. I'm very focused on it. It's all I want. I have the play, and that project me and April are working on." And neither of those things were a lie; once he and April did discuss it, they both became very invested in it. It was taking up a lot of his time now too, and it was coming along swimmingly.

"This isn't because of my age, is it? Because it ain't nothing but a number. Some old song you made me listen to said that. I thought, like, you had some hidden meaning behind that."

"That song is _not_ old," Will protested.

Finn gave him a what the hell? look that indicated that was not the point of his comment. Will sighed again. "No, Finn, it's not your age. I just--"

"--Decided to lead me on?" Finn supplied. "Used me to find your passion for teaching? Just had me around for eye candy?" Finn wasn't lashing out at him, he more sounded wounded and hurt. And not entirely untruthful either.

"Finn," Will said, reaching out to him, "don't do that. It's not you."

Finn stepped out of his range. "The 'it's not you, it's me' thing. Really?"

"It's true. Finn, I'm sorry."

Finn shook his head. "I wish you would've mentioned this to me before."

Will scrubbed his hands over his face, and then back through his hair, messing up the perfect slick. "I'm the one who's a jackass here, right? I lead you on."

"Yeah, you did," Finn answered truthfully. "And I don't believe -- I know you want this."

Will was silent for a few minutes, than reluctantly admitted, "But I'm not ready for it."

Finn nodded. "Then it's really not about age, because I'm totally the more mature one here. 'Bye, Will."

Will turned back to the mirror as Finn walked out. But he saw that Finn stopped at the door, and turned to look at him. Their eyes met in the mirror again.

"I'm going to wait, you know. I mean, not forever because that would just be loserish of me, and I have to move on," Finn stated. "But I will wait, maybe a couple weeks. Or months. Look, if I don't hear from you within four months, it really is going to be too late."

Will's face was blank, devoid of any emotion. "Don't bother waiting that long."

"Well," Finn said. "Okay then." And then he left.

Will's shoulders crumbled, and he wondered just how he was going to be happy and Corny after this.

***

Willard Hewitt.

Will couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. It had made him laugh, very happily. When he read on JB's website that there was a new hunk on the Broadway scene named Finn Hudson who would be playing Willard Hewitt in the upcoming revival/revamping of the musical _Footloose_ , Will had laughed.

Willard Hewitt. The tall, gangly best friend of Ren McCormack, who wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed but was extremely strong and loyal and had a good heart and couldn't dance for shit.

That role was practically made for Finn Hudson, even if it had been a couple decades earlier. Or, rather, Finn was born for it. Either way, it was Finn's big Broadway break, and when Will Schuester read about it, he couldn't be happier.

And even though it had been almost six months, he couldn't _not_ see Finn. He'd been thinking about Finn a lot lately, and if he believed in signs, this was definitely one. Staring at the webpage, he could see that sign posted up there in pixels. Right next to the article about Will had been the one about Finn, and their pictures were side by side and god damn it, Will had been an idiot.

Will didn't expect anything. He didn't deserve anything. But he had to -- he had to give his congratulations, at the very least.

He had connections and pull and he made a couple calls, ending up at the right practice studio at just the right time, as rehearsals were ending. He hovered off to the side, but watched as the cast said their goodbyes to each other for the night.

Finn looked over, and Will smiled uncertainly. But Finn smiled back and waved, starting to come over.

Suddenly, there was a short young woman in front of Will, drawing attention to herself.

"Oh my god, you're William Schuester," she announced, as if he didn't know. A big wide smile on her face, she said, "I'm such a fan of yours. Rachel Berry."

"Uh, what?"

She stuck out her hand, nodding her head. "Rachel Berry. That's me. Soon, everyone will know that name but I thought I would take the moment to introduce myself and my oh my, have you heard of me already? This is very sweet of you," she said, taking the small bouquet of yellow flowers from him. "I prefer red roses, but the yellow does make me think of gold stars. I used to put them behind my name as metaphors but look!" She gestured around. "It's not a metaphor anymore. I am a star! Or, well, I will be as soon as we open up."

There wasn't much Will could do, he just stared at the woman, hoping he nodded at all the right times.

"Well, Rachel, it's been nice to meet you-"

"We should get together, have lunch," she said, cutting him off. "I'm sure I could learn a lot -- oh, hello, Finn." Finn was standing next to them now, and this seemed to throw off her momentum. She all but forgot about Will and smiled up brightly at Finn. "Wasn't that a great rehearsal? I mean, you should've been given the part of Ren because then we'd be able to sing together – I'm Ariel," she threw out in Will's direction, not even looking at him anymore. Focused on Finn, she continued, "I would still overpower you but I think if we worked together you could become a very strong male lead. We could practice sometime."

"Cool," Finn answered.

Rachel beamed like the sun. "Yes, it is."

Finn nodded down at the flowers. "You should probably get those in some water."

"Oh, yes!" Rachel exclaimed, and looked back at Will. "Thank you so much for the warm welcome to Broadway. We'll be speaking soon!"

"Sure," Will said. "That'd be, uh, great."

Rachel smiled brightly and stalked off, trying to find someone to show her flowers to.

"Flowers, really?" Finn asked, turning to Will, amused.

"Those weren't for her," Will said.

"I figured. So that's Rachel, one of my co-stars. She's--"

"Intense?" Will suggested.

Finn laughed. "That's one way to put it."

"Co-star, huh?" Will said playfully. He looked around the studio, pretending to inspect it thoroughly. He looked back at Finn and smiled wide, "Congrats, Finn. This is really--"

"Amazing?" Finn smiled wide. "It is. And, I mean, it's all thanks to you."

Will shook his head. "Nah, you're the one with talent."

"Yeah, but you helped me find it."

"We could go on like this all night, couldn't we?" Will asked playfully.

Finn grinned. "Probably. And, hey, congrats to you too."

"You heard?"

"Read, actually. On JB's blog," Finn said, a small chuckled. But when he looked at Will, he looked very impressed and, well, proud of him. "You and April did it, huh? Your play's good to go?"

Will nodded proudly, hands splayed out to the side. "It's a go."

"That's so cool," Finn said, admirably. "You guys created a musical." Finn laughed. "About a glee club even."

" _Glee_!" Will said, and laughed. "April and I happen to think we're geniuses, thank you very much."

Finn nodded. "It _is_ pretty cool. I read that it takes place in a small town. Is it based on Lima?"

"Yeah, it could be, but we gave it a different name. But, honestly, what school doesn't have the popular kids and the outcasts and singing and music and football and cheerleaders? It could take place anywhere."

"That sounds cool. And you guys worked together on characters?"

Will tilted his head side to side, trying to find the right answer. "Sort of? She made up some, and I made up some, and we sort of mashed them together to make up glee club. It -- works."

"What's your favourite character she made up?"

"This ambitious and completely talented girl who doesn't have any friends and all she wants is to win." Will paused and looked into the direction that Rachel girl disappeared in and stared for a second. And then he shook his head and turned his attention back to Finn. "But she has redeeming qualities and is an amazing character, all around."

"Sounds like I could get along with a girl like her," Finn said. He continued, asking, "What's your favourite character you made up?"

Will takes a moment, collecting himself. "This popular jock bully who has a good heart, it's just hidden," Will said softly, looking intently at Finn. "And has amazing talent. He just needs to have the chance to shine."

"Does he get it?"

Will grins playfully, "Do you want me to spoil it?"

"Yes!" Finn exclaims, grinning. But he nodded, like he got it. Like he understood. "I hope it works out for the guy."

"Me too."

"Will?"

"Yes?"

Finn looked completely serious as he asked, "Are you happy?"

Will paused for a second but then nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

Finn stood up straight, and he nodded too, trying to accept that answer. "Good. That's -- good. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Isn't it what everyone wants?"

"I guess so."

"The thing is," Will started, "that I figured out I could be happier. That it's okay to do something other then work, you know? To take chances. If, uh, my characters can, I can too, right?"

Finn laughed, and Will knew he got it. "Yeah," Finn said, "I think I know what you mean."

"Good." But Will had to ask, "Finn? Are _you_ happy?"

Finn's grin dropped and he looked down at his feet for a second, looking unsure. "I, uh." He glanced back up at Will. Awkwardly, he admitted, "I miss you, man."

Will nodded, meeting Finn's eyes directly. "Yeah. Me too. But, I mean. Aren't I late?"

"Late?"

"For us? Wasn't there something about four months? I missed it."

"Well, there seemed to have been some scheduling difficulties," Finn said, deadpan. "We were off busy doing what we needed to do. But, I think it's been worked out and we could find some time."

Immediately Will inquired, "When would that be?"

A smile broke across Finn's face as his eyes lit up. "How's right now?"

Immediately Will answered, "It's a date."

Finn laughed, "Awesome."

Will Schuester couldn't have agreed more.

 

~end


End file.
